The Blackest Day
by Sappho94
Summary: Desde que o meu amor se foi / Tem sido o dia mais negro, tem sido o dia mais negro / Tudo o que eu escuto é Billie Holiday /É tudo o que eu toco / É tudo o que eu toco. Ps:O ministério da saúde adverte que não ouvir a música da songfic dá câncer, /watch?v KuyAiUP2MEA


**N/a:ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST**

 **.**  
 **Baseado na música The Blackest Day da Lana del Rey e nas personagens Jane e Maura, do seriado Rizzoli &Isles.**  
 **.**  
 **Sem fins lucrativos. Sem fins nenhuns, na verdade.**

* * *

 _Carry me home, got my blue nail polish on_

 _It's my favorite color and my favorite tone of song_

 _I don't really wanna break up, we got it going on_

 _It's what you gathered from my talk, but you were wrong_

Jane se jogou no sofá após bater a porta de seu apartamento e largar o terninho surrado sobre a mesa da sala. Olhava para o teto que se tornara turvo em questão de poucos segundos, forçando-a a fechá-los para conter as prováveis lágrimas que viriam em diante, sem o menor sucesso.

A respiração era profunda, como se doesse demais receber aquele oxigênio em seus pulmões, manter a vida circulando dentro da carcaça vazia que era seu corpo agora.

Seus dedos deslizaram por entre os fios castanho escuros, deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados e soluçara, se ajeitando no sofá para deitar a cabeça sobre as mãos, enquanto seus braços apoiavam-se sobre seus próprios joelhos.

Ao entregar-se ao sentimento de tristeza profunda, Jane podia admirar suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem, manchando momentaneamente o tecido acinzentado de sua calça social como uma obra de arte, comtemplando a dor que pulsava por todas as células de seu organismo.

Os olhos ardiam e as pálpebras começaram a pesar, a musculatura se tencionava cada vez mais até que a morena estivesse completamente encolhida no sofá, deitada em posição fetal como se desejasse voltar ao útero de sua mãe – e na verdade, era uma das duas coisas que Jane desejava naquele momento.

 _It's not easy for me to talk about_

 _I have heavy heartstrings_

 _I'm not simple, it's trigonometry_

 _It's hard to express_

 _I can't explain_

Os dias, dali em diante, se tornavam mais longos para ambas as mulheres e a tensão entre as duas ficara evidente para os mais próximos, ainda mais para quem fosse mais próximo do casal de amigas.

Maura conseguia agir normalmente na ausência de Jane, mas Jane não só estava desmotivada, como perdera totalmente o propósito de sua vida e, por mais que tentasse fazer com que tudo parecesse normal, seu corpo denotava sua derrota – desde os ombros caídos até os passos largados, a respiração mais pesada e visivelmente dolorida e, principalmente, o vazio incomum no par de olhos castanhos que outrora se mostravam tão intensos.

As habituais horas passadas no Dirty Robber com sua família se transformaram em longas horas de jogatina regada a cerveja e, consequentemente, noites mal dormidas.

Entre uma rodada e outra, Jane olhava a foto da amada que ainda era plano de fundo em seu celular e segurava a lágrima presa no canto de seu olho, mantendo um sorriso triste que passava desapercebido para os estranhos presentes no recinto.

Infelizmente, para ela, esse sorriso não passara desapercebido por sua mãe, que a esperava acordada em sua casa, encurralando-a para a conversa que deveriam ter tido há alguns dias.

-Ah, mãe! Qual é? Eu tinha trocado a fechadura para manter a minha privacidade e evitar esse tipo de coisa.

Jane revirou os olhos ao fechar e se recostar na porta com a ligeira perda de equilíbrio provocada pelo excesso de álcool em sua corrente sanguínea.

-Jane? Você está bêbada.

-Oh, me fala uma novidade. – A morena largou as coisas sobre a mesa e seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto, tentando despistar Angela sem sucesso. – O que você quer?

-O que houve, Jane?

-Eu saí e bebi.

Angela parou na porta do quarto de sua filha e olhou-a enquanto ela se despia para seguir ao chuveiro e tomar um banho.

-Não, Jane. Não quero dizer agora, por que está assim?

-Nada. Só estou cansada.

-Converse comigo, filha. – Ela andou até alcançar a morena e tocou em seus ombros, impedindo-a de terminar de tirar suas roupas e colocou-a sentada em sua cama, sentando-se ao lado. –Vocês brigaram?

Jane se sentou na cama sem encarar sua mãe, sabia muito bem o que era aquilo, o que ela queria com aquela conversa, mas só conseguiu respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por poucos segundos antes de colocar aquela máscara e continuar na tentativa de fingir que tudo estava bem.

-Vocês quem?

-Você e Maura.

-Quê? – Ela riu de um jeito nervoso enquanto negava com a cabeça e cruzava os braços sobre os seios, sempre evitando encarar sua mãe. –Por que você diria algo assim?

Sentira o toque acalentador sobre o ombro e cedeu ao colo que lhe era oferecido em silencio que, além do conforto que ele trazia, vinha o peso do mundo caindo sobre seu peito, dificultando sua respiração e espremendo seu coração até que ele fosse reduzido a nada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Jane.

Angela queria assegurá-la e tentar fazer com que aquela dor passasse, mas Jane sabia que não ficaria tudo bem, sabia que aquele sentimento não iria embora e aquelas palavras acabaram com toda a sanidade que a morena tentava manter para não quebrar de uma vez e desabasse em lágrimas mais uma vez.

-Ela não me ama mais, mãe. –Os carinhos que sua mãe lhe fazia e o cafuné suave e a respiração calma tentavam trazê-la de volta ao mundo real, mas Jane já estava perdida demais dentro do labirinto que ela própria construíra. - Ela tinha que me amar, mas ela não me ama mais, mãe.

 _Ever since my baby went away_

 _It's been the blackest day, it's been the blackest day_

 _All I hear is Billie Holiday_

 _It's all that I play_

 _It's all that I play_

Acordara sozinha na manhã seguinte com o que parecia ser o martelo de Thor batendo em sua cabeça insistentemente, Sentira o cheiro característico de café forte e bacon vindo de sua cozinha e acabou por sorrir com as memórias que aquele cheiro lhe traziam, puxando o travesseiro e o abraçara com uma força descomunal, trancando a mandíbula antes de se permitir cair no choro novamente.

Sequer queria levantar, mas precisava se certificar de que era sua mãe preparando seu café e não a ex-namorada.

Precisava se certificar de que jamais teria algo como o que tivera com Maura.

Por sorte, não precisaria trabalhar naquele dia e depois de reassegurar algumas vezes que tudo ficaria bem e fazer Angela ir embora, pode voltar para suas cervejas enquanto via qualquer jogo de baseball que passava no momento, sem assimilar o que acontecia.

 _Because I'm going deeper and deeper_

 _Harder and harder_

 _Getting darker and darker_

 _Looking for love_

 _In all the wrong places_

 _Oh, my God_

 _In all the wrong places_

Oh, my God

Aquele sentimento de vazio e solidão se tornava mais profundo conforme os dias se passavam, conforme a indiferença de Maura aparentava aumentar. Elas trabalhavam nos mesmos casos e mal trocavam palavras para discutir sobre eles.

Para Jane, era como se sequer existisse para a loira e aquela frialdade na forma dela tratar aquela situação era pior do que ser ignorada. Se Maura a ignorasse, pelo menos, Jane saberia que aquilo a teria afetado ao menos um pouco, mas era o contrário. Para ela, Maura se recuperara de si rápido demais.

Ou, ainda pior, Maura sequer sofrera pelo término do relacionamento e Jane havia cansado de sofrer com aquela sensação de vazio que nem mesmo a jogatina ou as bebidas podiam sanar e aceitou que teria de tentar dar a volta por cima.

É verdade que nunca fizera nada fora da lei antes daquela situação, mas esperava que isso acendesse sua vontade de viver, acendesse uma faísca que fosse.

E, durante esses pensamentos, apenas um se tornou recorrente e, sem pensar muito sobre o assunto, Jane seguiu para um local já conhecido em seu meio e esperou até que um rapaz aparecesse, olhando-a com a mão em um revolver que estava visivelmente preso na parte frontal de sua calça.

-Só quero o cristal e eu vou embora.

-Como posso confiar em você?

-Eu não sei. Eu só preciso... Só um cristalzinho e eu vou embora, por favor.

-150 pilas, pra você.

A morena tirou as notas e entregou para o garoto lhe oferecesse um pouco da droga em questão, acenando antes de sair dali e seguir direto para seu carro.

Quebrou o cristal até que virasse pó e o cheirou, sentindo aquela sensação subir pelo corpo enquanto suas vias aéreas queimavam.

Sorriu e repetiu a situação antes de seguir com seu carro até um clube de strip-tease, entrando para encher a cara com todos os tipos de bebidas e bundas que lhe fossem ofertadas.

 _Carry me home, got my new car and my gun_

 _Wind in my hair, holding your hand, listen to a song_

 _Carry me home, don't wanna talk about the things to come_

 _Just put your hands up in the air, the radio on_

Jane batia insistentemente na porta de Maura as quatro e meia da manhã, começando a gritar seu nome conforme era ignorada.

-Maura! Você precisa me amar! Abre essa porta!

As batidas eram firmes e a voz alta da morena, embargada no choro inevitável que escorria por seu rosto. Poucos minutos depois, a loira apareceu, abrindo a porta vestida em um de seus robes de seda e olhando com pena para a situação na qual Jane se encontrava, ajudando-a a entrar e colocando-a deitada em sua cama, sem dizer nada, ainda que quisesse, sabia que não era a hora.

-Deita comigo?

-Não posso, não assim, Jane, me desculpa.

-Por favor.

A fragilidade de Jane a afetou de uma forma que, ainda que quisesse negar, não conseguiu e acabou por ceder, deitando-se no peito da morena em silêncio, ajudando-a a cair em um sono que já não lhe procuraria mais.

 _Cause there's nothing for us to talk about_

 _Like the future and those things_

 _Cause there's nothing for me to think about_

 _Now that he's gone, I can't feel nothing_

O cheiro de café forte e bacon acabou por acordar a morena e aquele aperto no coração bateu forte antes da morena abrir os olhos e perceber que não estava em casa. Não era seu quarto, nem sua cama e o travesseiro ao seu lado tinha o perfume do shampoo da amada.

-Maura? -Sorriu sozinha e se apressou para ir até a cozinha e vê-la preparando seu café da manhã favorito. –Amor?

-Seu café está quase pronto, Jane. Sente-se.

A loira indicou a bancada da cozinha, onde o café já estava posto, assim como as demais coisas que Jane gostava de ter a sua disposição em sua primeira refeição diária e logo entregou-lhe o prato com as fatias de bacon e ovos mexidos, pegando uma xícara de café para si e sentou-se, em silencio, distante dela.

-Senta mais perto de mim, eu não mordo.

-Desculpa, estou bem aqui.

Jane engoliu o choro que quis vir e olhou-a, os olhos perdendo o viço gradualmente enquanto a encarava e percebia que havia se enganado mais uma vez.

-Diz que me ama, Maura. Você precisa me amar.

-Você ainda está bêbada, Jane. Fedendo a cigarros e perfumes baratos... Conversaremos quando acordar e estiver sóbria.

-Me perdoa.

-Não há o que ser perdoado, Jane. Mas você precisa aceitar que acabou, não há futuro entre nós, não há mais o que conversar...

A morena ouvira tudo calada e largou o garfo sobre a bancada, deixando o prato praticamente intacto e o café pela metade. Apenas assentiu e se levantou da mesa.

-Eu só... Eu só quero que saiba que eu não sou nada sem você.

 _Ever since my baby went away_

 _It's been the blackest day, it's been the blackest day_

 _All I hear is Billie Holiday_

 _It's all that I play_

 _It's all that I play_

Jane estava há dias sem aparecer no departamento de polícia, o vício da mistura entre vodca e metanfetamina fora levado há um level onde ela não tinha minutos de sobriedade restantes em seus dias.

Seu apartamento estava um lixo, caixas de pizza vazias jogadas pelos cantos, roupas sujas espalhadas pelos cômodos e sem um corpo vivo para contar história.

A morena sabia que não teria paz por tempo suficiente para definhar até a morte se continuasse ali, então se instalara em um motel qualquer de estrada, mas seus planos foram revogados ao ter o quarto invadido por três homens enormes, portando armas e falando grosso coisas que ela não tinha consciência para compreender.

Fora levantada e levada pelos rapazes, que trancaram-na no porta-malas pequeno de um carro qualquer, fazendo-a perder desmaiar facilmente com o balançar do veículo combinado ao seu estado de semiconsciência.

 _Because I'm going deeper and deeper_

 _Harder and harder_

 _Getting darker and darker_

 _Looking for love_

 _In all the wrong places_

 _Oh, my God_

 _In all the wrong places_

 _Oh, my God_

Acordara sem ar, afogando-se pela quantidade de água jogada em seu rosto para despertá-la.

Sua musculatura estava retesada, latejando por ficar muito tempo em uma posição só.

A cabeça doía como nunca antes e o corpo todo tremia pela abstinência da droga e do álcool.

-Eu disse que você teria 15 dias para arranjar meu dinheiro, Jane.

A morena piscava, ainda sem entender muito do que acontecia e gemeu ao sentir um tapa forte em sua face, respirando fundo para encarar seu agressor enquanto tentava se esticar para que seus pés alcançassem o chão, sem o menor sucesso.

-Eu tenho o dinheiro.

-Por que diabos ele não tá comigo ainda?

-Eu esqueci.

O homem riu, desferindo um soco em direção as costelas de Jane, o que a fez perder o ar por uma fração de segundos e se contorcer antes de levar outro, no mesmo lugar, podendo ouvir o som do osso se partindo em dois.

-Você não fica devendo e simplesmente esquece da dívida, sua vagabunda. – Um terceiro soco foi dado, dessa vez em seu rosto, fazendo-a engasgar-se com seu próprio sangue antes de conseguir cuspi-lo.

-Eu tenho o seu dinheiro. Está numa mala, embaixo da pia do meu apartamento.

O homem pegou Jane pelo queixo, apertando com força e se aproximando dela até que seus narizes se colassem ameaçadoramente e sussurrou, com um ódio tão grande destilando de si que a morena pode sentir sua saliva salpicar seu rosto.

-Espero que seja verdade,Jane... Ou eu juro que vou destruir tudo o que você ama.

 _You should've known better_

 _Than to have, to let her_

 _Get you under her spell of the weather_

 _I got you where I want you_

 _You're deader than ever_

 _And falling for forever_

 _I'm playing head games with you_

 _Got you where I want you_

 _I got you, I got you_

 _I got you where I want you now_

O coração da morena disparou ao notar Maura invadir o local junto de dois dos capangas de seu pai, os conhecia e, de alguma forma, saber que ela se importara a ponto de ir resgatá-la e levar apoio foi a melhor coisa que Jane sentiu em toda a sua vida, depois do amor que tinha pela ex-namorada enquanto a via apressar a passo em sua direção. Não esperava vê-la, muito menos depois de dois dias sozinha, presa naquele lugar inóspito sem a menor chance de conseguir se libertar sozinha.

-Maura! –A voz fraca de Jane preencheu o ambiente sujo e o pesar nos olhos da loira foi visível, ainda que estivesse escuro. –Está tudo bem, amor. Estou bem.

-Você...

A loira gaguejou enquanto tocava o rosto machucado de Jane, com cuidado para que ela não sentisse dor e buscou seus lábios para selá-los em um beijo suave, que se encerrou com o sabor salgado das lágrimas da morena e um sorriso enorme vindo de sua parte.

-Você veio.

Ambas sorriram de maneira confidente e a loira tratou de soltar as cordas que prendiam as mãos atrás das costas da morena, seus pés e começou a estudar como faria para tirá-la da suspensão que fora criada para tortura-la, enquanto seus capangas verificavam o perímetro.

-Disseram que sua dívida foi paga, que eu viesse te buscar e não avisasse a polícia, Jane. O que houve?

-Eu...

Maura percebeu a hesitação na voz de Jane e apenas assentiu, confortando-a, de alguma forma.

-Tudo bem, podemos falar sobre isso depois.

Após alguns minutos, Maura conseguiu tirar Jane dali e ajudou-a a ficar em pé, já que suas pernas doíam e seu corpo estava fraca após os 3 dias de tortura e confinamento que passara.

O percurso, por sorte, foi simples e sem intervenções, logo alcançaram o carro e Maura pode levar Jane para casa, sem conversarem muito sobre assunto algum, já que ambas ainda estavam tensas, tanto com a situação que a morena acabara de sofrer, tanto com a última conversa que haviam tido, quando Maura dissera não poder continuar com o relacionamento que compartilhavam.

 _Ever since my baby went away_

 _It's been the blackest day, it's been the blackest day_

 _All I hear is Billie Holiday_

 _It's all that I play_

 _It's all that I play_

Maura ajudou a ex-namorada a se despir e, enquanto ela se banhava, foi até a cozinha preparar algo que ela pudesse comer e fosse repor parte dos nutrientes que Jane fora privada nos últimos dias.

Para a morena, a água quente da banheira era um conforto a mais, pois gerava o alívio físico para sua musculatura dolorida, mas o alívio emocional que sentia por saber que fora Maura que a salvara, que correra atrás dela e que estava ali, cuidando de si, mostrando que ela se importava, era algo inexplicável.

Só o simples pensamento em ser importante para a amada lhe arrepiava de emoção, era como se Jane pudesse sentir o coração sorrir.

Fechara os olhos, respirando em paz depois dos quase seis meses de sofrimento e tomou coragem para tomar banho depois de alguns minutos curtindo aquela paz. Queria ficar na presença da amada, tinha ânsia por vê-la, falar com ela, tocá-la...

Não se demorou em colocar uma calcinha e uma calça de flanela com a qual gostava de dormir, assim como uma regata que encontrara na parte do armário de Maura onde ainda tinha suas coisas, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais feliz com o pensamento enquanto seguia para a cozinha.

-Maura... Esse cheiro está deli...

A morena parou ao cruzar o olhar com o da amada, ver o desespero nos olhos castanhos que tanto amava, vê-la presa nos braços daquele troglodita que sorria de um jeito sádico para si enquanto segurava uma faca contra a garganta de Maura.

-O chefe disse para considerar sua dívida paga.

Ele disse, raspando a lâmina contra a pele da loira. Jane não teve tempo de gritar, embora toda aquela cena tenha lhe parecido ocorrer em câmera lenta.

Era lento demais e, ao mesmo tempo, rápido demais para que ela pudesse processar e fazer alguma coisa.

Tentou correr até alcançar o corpo da loira antes que ele caísse ao chão, mas não dera tempo, então praticamente se jogou de joelhos ao seu lado, tirando a própria camiseta para tentar estancar o sangramento.

-Ja...ne.

-Shhh... – A morena disse, entre lágrimas desesperadas, tentando engolir o nó em sua garganta, enquanto as mãos trêmulas tentavam conter o sangue que espirrava por sua jugular. – Calma, fica quieta... Vai ficar...

Maura a interrompeu, tocando em sua mão e sorriu, já bastante fraca com a perda de tanto sangue.

-Eu te amo.

Jane se debulhava em suas lágrimas conforme via a vida esvair do corpo da amada e a abraçou com força, como se pudesse mantê-la viva, como se fosse tudo uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

Soluçava, acariciando seus cabelos ensanguentados antes de tentar secar as lágrimas e sujar ainda mais seu rosto com o sangue da amada e olhar para ela, sem tirá-la de seu colo por nenhum segundo, ignorando completamente o fato de estarem cobertas de sangue, selou seus lábios, dedilhando seu rosto pálido e sem vida de Maura.

-Não me deixe de novo, Maura... Por favor...

 _It's not one of those phases I'm going through_

 _Or just a song, it's not one of them_

 _I'm on my own_

 _On my own_

 _On my own again_

 _I'm on my own again_

 _I'm on my own again_

 _I'm on my own again_


End file.
